1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ligating apparatus for ligating a body tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus to be inserted from, e.g., a forceps opening of an endoscope into a body cavity and ligate a desired body tissue by adjusting a clip to the position of the body tissue and then performing advancing/retreating operations of an operating wire to close the clip is known as a ligating apparatus for ligating a body tissue (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-209775 and JP-A-2007-136128). According to a configuration described in JP-A-2007-209775, the ligating apparatus is pulled out of the body cavity while the clip once ligating the tissue is separated from the operating wire and remains placed in the body cavity. Then, an unused clip is taken out of a clip case that accommodates unused clips, and attached to an end of the ligating apparatus. After that, the ligating apparatus is inserted into the body cavity again. Consequently, the ligating apparatus is configured such that a plurality of clips can successively be used to ligate body tissues.
However, the above ligating apparatus is such that after a clip is once closed, the clip cannot be opened again due to the structure of the clip. Thus, when a body tissue is clipped with the clip, it is necessary to carefully adjust the position of the clip so that the clip is positioned at a desired place and directed in a desired direction. Accordingly, a ligating operation of a clip requires skill.
A double sheath configuration described in JP-A-2007-136128, in which an inner sheath member and an outer sheath member are arranged outside an operating wire, is such that if the inner sheath member is not fixed to the operating wire, a clip slips off when the outer sheath member is caused to run out with respect to the inner sheath member. Thus, during an operation of causing the outer sheath member to run out, a surgical procedure is complicated. This becomes a factor that reduces usability.